Oesed
by ElisaM2331
Summary: El reflejo que el espejo le brindaba siempre había sido perfecto. No había otra palabra para describirlo y sin embargo sentía que se quedaba corto para hacerlo. Participa en el evento "El uke màs fuerte de la humanidad".
**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Este fic participa en el evento "El Uke Más Fuerte de la Humanidad" de la página "Rivaille Uke".**

 **Espero que les guste, aclaraciones abajo.**

 **Oesed**

El reflejo que el espejo le brindaba siempre había sido perfecto.

No había otra palabra para describirlo y sin embargo sentía que se quedaba corto para hacerlo. Tanta felicidad, tanta dicha… tanta perfección. Quizás era un término banal, tal vez. Pero era lo más aproximado a cómo podía definirse su vida. Desde siempre.

Pues fue desde siempre que tuvo la presencia de aquel que complementaba su existencia ahí, a su lado.

Cada mañana recibían juntos el amanecer. Cada tarde, reían frente a frente, en el patio de su casita mientras el viento y los árboles dejaban flotar sinfonías de antiquísimos lenguajes, cuentos milenarios que nadie más que ellos podrían comprender.

Cada noche, muriendo y reviviendo en los brazos del otro...

Su feliz vida fue perfecta desde el principio. Quizás cualquiera diría que no era cierto, que tuvo obstáculos. Eso era cierto, pero fueron esos obstáculos los que le brindaron el temple necesario para hacerle frente a una vida, que, comparada con la anterior, pecaba de sencilla.

El espejo de su habitación lo había elegido él mismo, y Eren se mostró de acuerdo.

Era majestuoso, amplio cuál muro, reluciente, d bordes dorados con elaborados diseños. Cada vez que se miraba en él, unos cálidos brazos envolvían su cintura. Un revoltoso corazón canturreaba en su oído y una inmensa ola de felicidad le invadía, le envolvía, le consumía.

Le elevaba hasta la cumbre del mundo mismo.

Se acostumbró a eso, supo con dolor.

Demasiado rápido. Demasiado pronto se familiarizó con esa preciosa calidez que brindaba Eren, tanto que él mismo se convirtió en un ser helado. Ya no era suficiente, se decía, envolviéndose con ambos brazos, tratando de darle calor a lo que en su vientre se formaba.

Cada noche, cada noche que era obligado a volver a su hogar no hacía más que verse en el espejo y sentirse incompleto. Helado, roto.—Estaremos bien.—Decía a veces, abrazándose el hinchado vientre.—Estaremos bien…

Pero nada estaba nunca bien. Cada mañana despertaba solo, se arreglaba lo más rápido que ponía y se lanzaba al hospital para pasarse el día junto a Eren. Dormía, decían los doctores. Sólo dormía, pero entonces, ¿Por qué su ausencia dolía tanto?

¿Por qué cada vez que se miraba al espejo se sentía tan incompleto?

Su bebé crecía, se hacía fuerte y él se debilitaba conforme el tiempo transcurría.—Estaremos bien.—Susurraba cómo mantra antes de cerrar los ojos para enfrentarse con los preciosos recuerdos que a esas alturas ya, se habían transformado en sueños.

Soñaba.

Soñaba cómo decían, hacía Eren en ese profundo coma en el que se había hundido la tarde del 3 de Abril de ese e ternísimo año.

Hacía tres meses ya, y sin embargo, Levi lo sentía cómo tres vidas enteras.

Hacía tres meses ya y se seguía sintiendo cómo en el momento en el que le dijeron del accidente. Sintió incluso cómo su bebé lloraba dentro suyo, al momento que su perfecta y feliz vida se derruía cómo lo hicieron los muros alguna vez en algún universo olvidado y perdido. Se venía abajo, cómo el lo hizo al escuchar a los doctores decir que posiblemente, Eren jamás volvería a despertar.

-No debes seguir viniendo.—Dijo una vez Carla Jaeger, con los ojos tan enrojecidos cómo los propios.—Eren no querría…

Y Levi había querido estrangularla en aquel instante. Ella no tenía razón. Eren dormía, sí, pero Levi sabía que en el fondo, Eren luchaba. Luchaba para volver a él. Luchaba para emerger del abismo sin final que lo contenía ahí dónde era imposible seguirlo y Levi se negaba rotundamente a abandonar su lado.

Por eso, sin falta cada mañana llegaba a la habitación de su marido para hablarle. Para contarle que tanto crecía Altais. Para ponerle al tanto del desarrollo de su pequeño y bonito bebé. Para decirle que había decidido cantarle cómo Eren siempre había querido. Para prometerle lo que prometía a su niño antes de cerrar los ojos cada noche.—Estaremos bien.

Y Levi quería creerlo. Quería hacer valía de esa fuerza que presumió alguna vez en el pasado y seguir adelante sin dejar atrás a su marido.

Quería seguir llamando a Eren. Quería seguir intentándolo. Quería seguir tratando llevarle de vuelta con él, y cada día, cada maldito día el resultado, sin embargo, era el mismo.

-¿Desconectarlo?.—Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Enloqueció, incluso fue capaz de golpear a Grisha ante la mera mención de aquello. Gritó, gritó y recriminó y al final se echo a llorar.—No lo harán.—Dijo con voz rabiosa.—No me lo arrebatarán. Él volverá, yo sé que lo hará...

Había tal dolor brotando de su voz que sus suegros sólo se permitieron asentir. Carla se echo a llorar y Levi rogó que le dejaran a solas.

Faltaba poco menos de una semana para asistir al hospital a trabajo de parto y Levi continuaba su rutina.—Debes descansar.—Decían todos, pero el pelinegro se negaba.—¿Y sí despierta? No quiero que Eren abra los ojos y se encuentre solo. Nunca le agradó estar solo.

La pena en los ojos de sus amigos era casi palpable, y aún así, Levi persistió.

La madrugada del treinta y uno de Julio del año 2015, a tan sólo unas habitaciones de dónde Eren reposaba, Levi llevaba al mundo a su primer hijo. Altais se anunció con un llanto potente y cargado de fuerza. Levi lo miró, maravillado y cuándo sus débiles manos lo sostuvieron supo que el reflejo suyo en los inocentes ojos de su hijo era el mismo. Se encontraba incompleto, roto y eso le dolió más que la incisión en su cuerpo.

Para Noviembre, la rutina era la misma, sólo que esta vez en lugar de ir solo, iba acompañado de su pequeño hijo. Altais era inteligente, un niño brillante. Sabía quién era aquel que dormía en la cama junto a la que sentaban y cada vez que entraban a la pulcra habitación sus manitas se extendían a dónde se encontraba Eren.—Papá aún duerme, Altais.—Decía a su bebé cada noche, mientras lo preparaba para dormir, los dos, solos en esa casita que ahora tan grande les quedaba.—Papá aún duerme, pero quizás mañana despierte. Y cuándo lo haga, nosotros estaremos ahí, verdad.

Y su hijo, su brillante y hermoso hijo le miraba con dos enormes orbes esmeralda, mientras los dos se veían reflejados en el gran espejo de su habitación.

Y aún se sentía incompleto.

Cuándo Altais cumplió su primer año, mientras ambos se encontraban hablándole al inerte cuerpo en el que se había visto reducido Eren, Altais soltó un sorprendido resuello. Levi, quién se hallaba concentrado en el rostro de su esposo le miró, curioso. Altais tenía el dedo de su padre siendo mordisqueado por su diminuta boca. Y ese dedo, se dijo Levi, cas sin creerlo…

-¡Se ha movido!.—Gritó casi sin voz, alzando a Altais, corriendo a llamar a la doctora Zoe, su vieja amiga.—Hanji, se ha movido, ¡Eren se ha movido!

El rostro impactado de Hanji se iluminó de repente, sus ojos brillaron y a toda prisa volvieron los tres a la habitación.—Eso es Titán.—Dijo la doctora, poniéndose a trabajar.—Quédate con nosotros, de acuerdo, ¡Irvin, necesito ayuda por aquí!

Aquel primero de Agosto, cuándo Altais era ya un niño de un año, Eren le demostró a ambos, padre e hijo que se encontraba aún entre ellos.

Para finales de Septiembre, Altais era capaz de decir palabras enteras in titubear.—Mamá.—Dijo mientras se hallaba sentado en el regazo de Levi. Sus manitas llenas de hoyuelos acariciaron el rostro de Levi, quién sonrió.—Mamá...

-Aquí estoy, hijo.—Respondió Levi.

Y no mentía, ahí estaba. El reflejo de ambos lucía más vivo. La esperanza le había devuelto las fuerzas y su precioso hijo era cada vez más grande y entre sus brazos ambos se sentían casi completos.

Casi.

La noche del treinta y uno de Octubre de ese año, Eren tuvo sus primeros paros.

Levi dejó a Altais con su abuelo, Kaney y corrió al hospital dónde tuvo que soportar horas y horas de incertidumbre. Por un momento, al ver el agotado rostro de Hanji, Levi se preparó para las palabras, pero éstas, nunca llegaron.

-Aún vive.—Dijo la castaña, pero sus ojos oscuros brillaron con lágrimas.—Debes dejarlo ir, Levi.-Susurró.—Debe descansar. Ha luchado ya demasiado…

Y Levi, después de haber pasado casi un año de haber derramado lágrimas, se echo a llorar.

¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Así cómo así? ¡No podía!

No podía imaginarse una vida sin Eren. Sin su Eren, por Dios que no podía.

El sólo pensarlo le rompía el alma.

Sin embargo, verlo ahí, agotado, pálido e inerte le hizo comprender a Levi que ya había sido suficiente.

Suficiente dolor, suficiente castigo para el cuerpo de aquel que tanto amaba.

Por eso, pocas semanas antes de la Navidad del primer año de vida de Altais, Levi se miró al espejo una vez más. Mañana, se dijo. Mañana sería el día de despedirse de Eren.

Altais, grande y lozano, silencioso cómo siempre miraba atento su reflejo.—No sé si estaremos bien. Pero habrá que luchar, ¿vale? Papá...—La voz casi se le rompe. Su hijo le observó, angustiado.—Papá siempre lo hizo. Ahora nosotros tendremos que hacerlo también. Debemos hacerlo sentirse orgulloso. Vamos a luchar, hijo. Debemos intentarlo…

El reflejo era el mismo, él y Altais. Solos, sin nadie más que completase aquel cuadro. Debería acostumbrarse. Jamás podría ser completado, no después de lo que al día siguiente acontecería.

Mientras dormitaba, Levi abrió los ojos durante la madrugada. Su hijo, su precioso bebé le observaba con sus enormes orbes esmeraldas. De su boca, salió una palabra. La palabra que le rompió el corazón una última vez, antes de volver a echarse a llorar.—Papá.

A la mañana siguiente, se puso tan guapo cómo pudo. Se miró al espejo una última vez antes de salir rumbo al hospital.

Ahí ya estaban todos. Altais se quedó en brazos de su hermana Mikasa, quién le miró.—Es hora, cielo.

Levi asintió.

Cada paso que daba, cada trozo de su corazón que se iba quedando en el camino.

Tan doloroso, tan doloroso, pensó el omega antes de inclinarse sobre Eren y besarle los helados labios.—Todos dicen que debo dejarte ir, mi amor, pero me niego a hacerlo sin haberlo intentado una vez más.—Aferró su rostro, casi desesperado.—Vuelve a mí. Estés dónde estés, vuelve a mí. Te necesito, te amo, Eren por favor escucha esto y vuelve conmigo.—Las lágrimas imparables salpicaron el rostro de su marido.—Sigue mi voz, cariño, sigue mi voz…

Largos minutos. Siglos, milenios para su torturada alma.

Al final suspiró. Lo salado de sus lágrimas invadieron su boca cuándo una última vez, besó a su esposo.—Estaremos bien.—Dijo, sin voz.—Estaremos bien, mi amor.

Y entonces se separó de Eren y miró a Hanji. Asintió.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Eren, a su precioso, a su amado Eren antes de encaminarse a la salida. La maquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de su esposo se quedó en silencio y cuándo Altais volvió a sus brazos, Levi soltó un dolorido, un ahogado, un agónico jadeo.

-¿Papá?.—Repitió el niño.—Mamá, papá. Papá, papá...

Los ojos azules de Levi lo miraron y el omega asintió.—Se ha ido, cariño.

El llanto de Carla e Isabel llenó el silencio. El agotador, el exasperante silencio.

-Papá.—Dijo el niño una vez más.—Papá...

-Hola, Altais.

El alma se le regresó al cuerpo de un golpe. El sollozo de Hanji le llegó cómo un respiro a su destrozado corazón, y los gritos ahogados de Carla e Isabel le sacaron de su momentáneo trance.

Altais reía, se dijo Levi. Altais se reía con quién a sus espaldas le llamaba.

-Levi...

Se giró, despacio. Y cuándo le vio ahí, famélico, pálido y debilitado, pero con sus ojos tan vivos cómo los que su precioso Altais poseía, Levi se volvió a sentir completo.

Se permitió sonreír.

De un fatídico momento a otro, el reflejo en el espejo volvería a estar entero. Sentiría la calidez de unos brazos envolverle la cintura y sus oído serían arrullados por el golpeteo de un alocado corazón. Sus brazos contendrían la presencia de su precioso hijo y sus ojos se llenarían de nuevo con lo que el espejo siempre habría de brindarle.

-¿Estaremos bien?.—Preguntó esta vez. Quería, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta.

-Lo estaremos.

La perfección. La felicidad. La dicha, la cumbre del mundo mismo le recibió cuándo unos meses después, luego de una ardua pero fructífera recuperación, Eren le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y arrulló sus oídos con el golpeteo de su corazón. Altais rió.—Papá.

-Hola, soldado.

Levi sonrió, alzó la vista y se encontró con el cuadro que por el que tanto tiempo espero, completo.

Y sólo ahí, tan entero cómo podía estar, con el reflejo de su esposo y su hijo llenándole los ojos y sus presencias fortaleciendo su alma, Levi se permitió repetir aquella vieja mantra que se dijo alguna vez, abrazado a su vientre, mientras se aferraba con su vida a la esperanza y a su hijo.

—Estaremos bien.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si bien sé que no es la gran cosa, me esforcé en darle forma. El título es el nombre del espejo mágico del universo de Harry Potter, aquel que muestra los deseos más profundos y desesperados del corazón.**

 **Altais es una estrella perteneciente a la constelación de Draco.**

 **31 de Julio, fecha del nacimiento de Altais, es la misma fecha del nacimiento de Harry James Potter.**

 **31 de Octubre, fecha de los primeros paros respiratorios de Eren, coinciden con la fecha en la que Lily y James Potter fueron asesinados en el Valle de Godric por Voldemort.**

 **Las quiero mucho. Gracias por leer.**

 **Elisa**


End file.
